A la vie
by Mia632
Summary: Une transition particulière... Spoiler sur la fin de la saison 3 !


_Un One-shot que j'ai écris pour un concours sur comment on appréhendait la transformation d'Elena à la fin de la saison 3..._

* * *

A la vie

Le manque d'air mêlé à une sensation d'immersion la tira brusquement du néant dans lequel elle flottait jusqu'à présent. Elle aspira profondément une puissante gorgée d'oxygène. L'air frais s'insinua dans ses bronches et lui brûla les poumons, forçant son corps à réagir. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, son corps reprit une activité plus régulière. Si ce n'est les battements qui cognaient vigoureusement contre sa poitrine douloureuse. Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait à présent, mais se rappelait avec une précision troublante la dernière image enregistrée par son cerveau, avant de sombrer dans une obscurité insubmersible.  
Elle était dans l'eau. Piégée dans la voiture qui l'entraînait vers une mort inexorable. Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Pas cette fois. C'était là qu'elle aurait du mourir déjà. On n'a jamais deux fois la même chance. Mais cette certitude ne l'avait pas effrayé. Au contraire, maintenant elle se sentait prête. Tant de morts avaient jalonné sa route. Ce n'était que la logique des choses que se soit enfin son tour à elle. Alors elle s'était contentée de fermer les yeux. De ne penser à rien d'autre qu'a cette paix qui lui tendait des bras réconfortants. Et les ténèbres l'avaient littéralement happé... Avant qu'elle ne se réveille subitement. Et l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ne ressemblait en rien à l'image de l'au-delà qu'elle s'était faite.  
Elle prit appui sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser et une étrange impression l'a cisailla de part en part. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Elle aurait sans doute paniqué si au même instant elle n'avait pris conscience de la présence de l'ombre qui se tenait sur sa droite.  
- Stefan ? Murmura t-elle, indécise entre le sentiment de soulagement lié à sa présence et l'étrange expression qui se dessinait sur le visage du vampire.  
Une pointe d'inquiétude s'infiltra en elle et elle chercha chez son ami une quelconque trace censée la rassurer. Mais au lieu de cela, le visage troublé de Stefan amplifia le malaise persistant.  
- Stefan... Bredouilla t'elle, soudain mal à l'aise.  
Mais le vampire se contenta de baisser la tête.  
- Stefan ! Répéta t-elle. Et soudain la panique s'empara de sa voix. « Stefan, dis moi ce qui se passe ! »  
Celui-ci secoua la tête qu'il tenait toujours baissée.  
- Je suis désolé Elena...  
- Quoi ? Désolé pour quoi ?  
Elle avait crié et la peur s'insinua dans chaque pore de sa peau. Le doute qui peu à peu s'immisçait dans son esprit l'a terrifiait au plus au point.  
- Stefan...Non...  
- Je suis désolé... Répéta le vampire. Et cette fois la jeune fille fut obligée de faire face à l'évidence.  
- Non... Répéta t-elle d'une voix blanche. Non non non ... Ce n'est pas possible. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ça... Je t'en prie Stefan...  
Sa voix suppliante le força enfin à relever la tête et à lui faire face.  
- Je voulais te sauver... Mais tu as refusé. Tu voulais que je sauve Matt...  
- Je sais. Je sais ce que je t'ai demandé. Mais pourquoi suis-je ici alors ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ?  
La colère prenait le pas sur la détresse et Stefan ne pu retenir un frisson devant la tempête qui s'annonçait.  
- Meredith t'as donné du sang de vampire. Expliqua t-il en baissant à nouveau la tête.  
- Elle a quoi ? Non... Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça... ?  
- Parce que ton état était beaucoup plus grave que ce qu'elle a d'abord dit. Mais elle ne savait pas que tu aurais cet accident avec Matt et que tu... Elle n'a juste voulu prendre aucun risque...  
- Je devrais être morte. Murmura la jeune fille pour elle-même.  
- Tu es en phase de transition. Tout les choix te sont encore possibles...  
La jeune fille posa sur lui un regard perplexe. Elle avait l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Et pourtant rien dans son attitude à lui n'avait changé. Cela venait d'elle. Du plus profond d'elle-même. Et cela la dépassait.  
Elle ne put s'interroger plus en avant face à cette étrange constatation. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et un autre vampire apparu dans son embrasure.  
- Elena... Murmura t-il avant de se précipiter à ses côtés. Mais ses pas s'arrêtèrent net en apercevant son frère. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent et la colère modifia sensiblement les traits de son visage. Il pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de Stefan.  
- C'est toi qui la tué !  
Stefan se redressa instantanément pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.  
- Elle est morte dans l'accident.  
- TU l'as laissé mourir !  
- C'était son choix Damon...  
- Voilà ! C'est exactement ça le problème avec toi Stefan ! Tu refuses systématiquement de prendre parti. Bon choix ! Ca aura juste fini par la tuer !  
- Les gars...  
Les deux vampires se retournèrent simultanément vers la jeune fille. Un instant leur jouxte verbale leur avait presque fait oublier sa présence.  
- Je vous remercie de vous soucier autant de moi mais...je voudrais juste être seule.  
L'un comme l'autre restèrent durant un laps de temps indéfini littéralement figés, incertains de la réaction appropriée à avoir. Stefan fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il adressa à son amie un sourire triste et lointain.  
- Bien sur. On va te laisser le temps qu'il te faudra.  
- Non ! Renchérit aussitôt son frère. Non on ne te laisse pas Elena. JE ne te laisse pas.  
La jeune fille sourit à son tour face à la détresse rageuse du vampire qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle se rendit compte, de la même façon que précédemment avec Stefan, qu'elle voyait Damon d'un regard différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours eu pour lui.  
- Ca va aller Damon, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule un moment.  
Elle rencontra le regard clair et brûlant du vampire, y lut tous le désarroi qui l'habitait. Toute l'impuissance et la douleur qui le faisait étinceler dangereusement. Ce qui d'ordinaire déclenchait chez le vampire une impulsivité exacerbée.  
Mais contrairement aux autres fois, Damon réfréna sa fougue, tempéra sa rage et concéda à la demande de son amie. Il hocha la tête, détacha son regard trouble de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la porte, talonné de près par son frère.  
Une fois seule, Elena ferma les yeux un instant. Tout lui paraissait tellement irréel. Ce pouvait-il que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il lui suffise juste de se rallonger et d'oublier, pour enfin se réveiller dans son lit, dans sa chambre ? Vivante.  
Mais cet espoir vain lui parut bien vite aussi insensé que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Les événements précédemment écoulés ne lui laissaient aucune marge d'erreur possible. A l'heure actuelle elle aurait du être morte et si elle ne l'était pas, cela ne pouvait s'expliquer que d'une seule façon.  
Stefan avait dit vrai, elle se trouvait en phase de transition. Et comme le lui avait expliqué le vampire, tout les choix lui étaient donc encore permis. La vie. La mort. Tout se mêlait autour d'elle dans un ballet macabre qui lui souleva le cœur. Et soudain elle ne voulait plus faire de choix. C'était trop injuste, trop impossible. Elle n'avait que 18 ans. N'aurait jamais du avoir à faire un tel choix. La vie s'étalait devant elle, pleine de danger certes, mais aussi tellement riche d'imprévus et de magie. Et voilà que désormais plus rien de ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'alors ne comptait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Aussi brusquement que lui était venu le besoin d'être seule, elle ressentit la violente nécessité de voir quelqu'un. De s'assurer que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle était malgré toujours de ce monde.  
Elle se leva, ignorant le vertige qui la rendit un instant vacillante. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec énergie. Elle n'avait pas plus tôt fait son apparition qu'une silhouette se précipita vers elle.  
- Stefan. Murmura t-elle sans surprise. Le jeune vampire avait du rester dans les parages, attendant qu'elle se manifeste. Un rapide tour d'horizon l'informa que ce n'était de toute évidence pas le cas de Damon.  
- Elena, comment te sens tu ?  
- Comment devrais-je me sentir ? Ironisa t-elle, se surprenant elle-même de la rage qui anima sa voix.  
- Je comprends. Tu es un face à un choix difficile...  
- Ce n'est pas un choix difficile Stefan ! S'emporta aussitôt la jeune fille. C'est un choix impossible ! Je ne peux pas choisir, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux...  
Sa voix se cassa brusquement. Ses yeux se mirent à briller, voilés par une humidité imprévue et des sanglots la secouèrent. Il n'en fallu pas davantage à Stefan pour se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Un instant, la jeune fille accepta la chaleur de l'étreinte mais cela ne dura pas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait là. Même si elle était dans la plus parfaite ignorance de ce qu'il lui fallait, elle savait que ce n'était pas ça. Elle se détacha donc des bras d'ordinaire source de réconfort.  
- Je suis désolée Stefan.  
A nouveau le vampire lui offrit son sourire triste.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Elena, je comprends tout à fait. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ton choix maintenant de toute manière. Et cela ne regarde que toi.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, ressentant à nouveau le même trouble qui l'avait saisi un peu plus tôt. Le comportement de Stefan était pourtant identique à ce qu'elle avait toujours connu de lui. Prévenant, rassurant, et cette façon qu'il avait de ne rester neutre face à ses choix. De toujours lui laisser cette liberté, de ne jamais prendre parti. Sous aucun prétexte. A aucun moment.  
Et cette attitude passive lui souleva brusquement le cœur. Car c'était cette même attitude qui finalement l'avait amené là ou elle se trouvait maintenant. Face à un choix qui lui paraissait insurmontable. C'était cette volonté de Stefan de ne jamais la contredire dans ses attentes. Et ce comportement qui autrefois lui donnait l'impression de rester maîtresse de son destin, lui semblait aujourd'hui responsable du court du reste de son existence. Si son nouvel état pouvait s'apparenter à une réelle existence.  
En même temps que ses pensées prenait un cheminement contradictoire avec ce qu'elle avait toujours était jusque là, elle ressentit le besoin de s'éloigner du vampire. Lui adressant un sourire d'excuse, qu'il ne comprit pas, elle fit marche arrière.  
Elle s'était mise à courir aussitôt qu'elle avait été hors de vue de son ami. Courir jusqu'à que sa respiration devienne douloureuse. Elle voulait juste ressentir ce sentiment d'être encore vivante. Seule émotion qui lui permettait de ne pas céder à une crise de panique dévastatrice.  
Alors qu'elle traversait un de ces couloirs identiques au précédent, elle se heurta violemment à une masse dure. Coupée dans son élan, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se ressaisir et prendre conscience de ce qu'elle avait percuté. Ou plutôt celui, réalisa t-elle en rencontrant le sourire narquois d'un vampire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.  
- Tu sais que courir ne t'éviteras pas de faire un choix ?  
- Je sais. Merci Damon.  
- Alors que fuis tu comme ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Moi-même, peut-être...  
Le vampire la transperça de son regard aiguisé.  
- Tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? Pour en parler.  
- Mais parler de quoi Damon ? Du bon vieux temps ? De comment ça sera maintenant, si je choisis de me transformer ? Ou vas-tu me dire comme Stefan que le choix m'appartient ?  
- Je ne suis pas mon frère Elena. Ceci dis je suis d'accord avec lui sur le choix qui t'appartient.  
La jeune fille soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle fit un geste signifiant que tout cela n'avait aucune importance et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il la retint par le bras.  
- Mais ce n'est pas parce que je pense que le choix t'appartient que je n'ai pas d'avis dessus.  
Hésitante, Elena concéda à se retourner vers lui.  
- Et quel est ton avis alors ?  
- Suis-je vraiment obligé de te le préciser ? Il n'y a rien de ce que je ressens que tu n'ignores Elena...  
Elle baissa les yeux sous le regard un peu trop brûlant du vampire.  
- J'ai besoin de l'entendre...  
Damon resta tout d'abord silencieux, forçant la jeune fille à redresser la tête et à rencontrer à nouveau son regard intense.  
- Je ne veux pas te voir mourir Elena. Et c'est un souhait purement égoïste. Car je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi. Et si ça avait du être moi sur le pont à la place de Stefan, tu sais très bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissé le choix. Je t'aurais sauvé toi. Je l'aurais fait contre ton avis et en prenant le risque de te voir me haïr le restant de ton existence. Parce que j'aurais préféré te savoir vivante et me détestant plutôt que de te voir morte. Ou face au choix de devenir vampire ou de mourir.  
Il avait parlé d'une traite, pour ainsi dire sans reprendre sa respiration. Et Elena n'avait pas détaché un seul instant ses yeux de lui. Et alors qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt le besoin irrémédiable de s'éloigner de Stefan, elle sentait à présent au plus profond d'elle-même celui de se rapprocher de l'autre vampire. De celui qu'elle s'efforçait de fuir jusqu'alors.  
- Je ne peux pas t'aider dans ton choix Elena. Mais si tu voulais mon avis, maintenant tu l'as. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir mourir. A toi de faire ce qui te semble le mieux. Pour toi...  
Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer étrangement. Un sentiment trouble envahir tous son être et la faire se sentir brusquement faible, annihiler de toute rage. Damon leva un bras et sa main s'égara un instant sur la peau douce et satinée de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit la main et son propriétaire avait disparu.  
Elle était à nouveau seule et face à ses choix. Mais ceux-ci lui faisaient étrangement moins peur. Une assurance qu'elle ne se connaissait pas la submergeait peu à peu. Trouvait écho à des questions qu'elle ne cessait de se poser depuis son réveil. Et les réponses qu'elle lui insufflait éveillaient en elle un sentiment nouveau.  
Sa vie ne s'était pas terminée sur le pont ou étaient déjà mort ses parents. Eux n'étaient plus de ce monde mais elle pouvait encore le rester.  
Forte d'un nouvel espoir, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers le hall qu'elle avait quitté pour sa course folle.  
Vers la vie.


End file.
